Les Fils de Ptolémée
by messaline64
Summary: Une société secrète de sorciers offre à Harry de la rejoindre. Entre rites, tradition et épreuves initiatiques Harry trouvera peut-être l'amour. Attention, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma toute nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Les fils de Ptolémée**

I

Harry était à peu près certain d'avoir dépassé les limites du domaine de Poudlard à présent. La faible lumière qui émanait de sa baguette laissait deviner un décor nocturne peu rassurant. Il jeta un regard sur le plan. Il ne devait plus être bien loin à présent. Il fit encore quelques pas et tomba finalement sur la roche triangulaire qu'évoquaient ses indications. Il posa sa main bien à plat sur la pierre froide en écartant les doigts au maximum, et une lumière dorée jaillit.

Brièvement aveuglé, Harry avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le rocher avait disparu, découvrant un passage qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il approcha donc sa baguette pour tenter de voir où menait ce chemin souterrain. La tentative fut vaine : ces ténèbres ne semblaient conduire qu'à davantage de ténèbres.

« Alors, tu vas rester planté là toute la nuit ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement, dirigeant sa baguette contre un ennemi invisible. Encore une fois, la nuit était bien trop profonde pour qu'il puisse voir à plus d'un mètre. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir d'où la voix s'était élevée exactement.

« Montrez-vous ! » cria-t-il.

Il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Très lentement. Peu à peu, une silhouette se dessina. Svelte, nonchalante, presque sensuelle. Le cœur d'Harry battait à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, le visage de l'étranger fut si près du sien qu'il put finalement en distinguer les traits. Ce fut un soupir presque déçu qui s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Malefoy… qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? »

Bizarrement, Malefoy sembla offensé par la question.

« Tu crois que je suis pas assez doué, c'est ça ? N'empêche que moi au moins j'ai pensé à utiliser un sort de vision nocturne, on peut pas tous en dire autant, pas vrai Potter ? Allez, avance maintenant. J'ai pas envie qu'on soit en retard, on pourrait avoir des ennuis. ».

Comme Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, Drago le poussa sur le côté et sauta dans le passage souterrain. Il se retrouva dans une espèce de galerie souterraine. Alors qu'il regardait son plan pour savoir quel chemin il devait emprunter, il entendit Potter qui s'engageait finalement à sa suite.

« Tu as reçu le même plan que moi ! » s'exclama Harry.

Sans daigner poser le regard sur lui, Drago répondit :

« Tu voulais qu'il t'en fasse un spécial Survivant ? Aux couleurs de Gryffondor peut-être ? ».

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis s'exclama :

« Qui ça « ils » ? Attends, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? ».

Cette fois, Malefoy le regarda – de l'incrédulité dans le regard, et peut-être un peu d'admiration aussi, mais Harry ne voyait pas bien au milieu de tant de ténèbres, il se trompait sans doute.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé ce message ? Que tu as reçu une lettre qui te disait de te faufiler hors de Poudlard en pleine nuit, de prendre un passage secret et de te rendre je-ne-sais-trop-où voir je-ne-sais-trop-qui, et que toi tu l'as fait. Comme ça, juste parce qu'on te disait de le faire ! Tu as conscience que ça aurait pu être un piège de quelqu'un qui voudrait… je ne sais pas moi… te tuer, par exemple ? ».

« C'est le cas ? » demanda Harry.

Drago soupira.

« Non, c'est pas le cas. ».

Drago n'avait plus répondu aux questions d'Harry. Ca l'agaçait un peu bien sûr - que son ennemi sache ce qu'ils faisaient là et lui non - mais il devait bien avouer que sa présence le rassurait. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne se mettrait en danger volontairement. Alors s'il se trouvait là, en pleine nuit, à suivre un dédale souterrain avec un calme olympien, c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre. Harry décida de tenter une dernière question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « Tu crois que je suis pas assez doué » ? ».

« Pas assez doué pour être choisi. » répondit Drago.

« Choisi pour quoi ? ».

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Les deux adolescents firent encore quelques pas en silence puis ils aperçurent finalement un peu de lumière. Ils la suivirent. Longtemps. A mesure qu'ils avançaient des murmures se faisaient entendre, devenaient de plus en plus distinct. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin apercevoir une porte entrouverte, le léger brouhaha s'éteignit soudainement.

Ils s'étaient immobilisés à quelques mètres de la porte. Drago fut le premier à avancer, mais comme Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il revint sur ses pas, se planta devant lui et accrocha son regard avec le sien.

« Bon, Potter. Tu viens ou quoi ? ».

Et sans le consulter davantage, Drago saisit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers la porte. Il respira profondément, puis l'ouvrit et les fit entrer tous les deux.

La pièce n'était probablement pas très grande, mais les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs. Elle n'était éclairée qu'en son centre par un feu étrange. Ses flammes d'un bleu électrique éclairaient si peu qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas distinguer les murs. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas, mais déjà ils ne pouvaient plus voir la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

« Tu vois quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien de plus que toi. Le sort de vision nocturne a été annihilé on dirait ».

« On fait quoi ? ».

Drago semblait agacé par les remarques incessantes d'Harry.

« On se tait et on attend ».

« On attend quoi ? Y'a pas un rat ici ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On voit pas à plus de deux mètres devant nous ! La ferme maintenant. Moi je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un, et qu'il va se manifester. Un peu de patience ».

Une voix profonde et légèrement inquiétante s'éleva alors, donnant raison à Drago.

« Le jeune Serpentard n'a pas tord : savoir ne pas se fier aux apparences, savoir quand agir, mais surtout quand s'abstenir sont deux qualités essentielles, jeune M. Potter. Il faudra les apprendre si vous aspirez à devenir l'un d'entre nous ».

La voix venait de quelque part sur la gauche, et les deux adolescents s'étaient tournés dans cette direction. Mais déjà une autre voix, prenait le relai.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, votre détermination, votre ambition, vos talents stratèges et de meneur d'hommes ont attiré l'attention des Fils de Ptolémée. Ils gardent néanmoins quelques réserves à votre encontre. Le courage et la loyauté sont deux qualités qui ne sauraient manquer à un Fils de Ptolémée. Pour rejoindre cet ordre, il vous faudra prouver qu'elles ne vous font pas défaut ».

Si on avait raconté cette scène à Harry, il en aurait probablement pleuré de rire. Entendre Drago Malefoy se faire traiter de lâche et de traître en puissance – même si ces Fils de Ptolémée y mettaient les formes – avait quelque chose d'hilarant. Mais la solennité de l'ambiance l'empêchait de trouver la situation risible. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre un peu de recul, assez pour trouver tout ce decorum ridicule ; mais il ne pouvait pas, il était irrémédiablement impressionné par la situation. Et puis quelque chose lui disait que son tour n'allait pas tarder… Et en effet, déjà une troisième voix se faisait entendre.

« Harry James Potter, les Fils de Ptolémée apprécient à leur juste valeur votre droiture, votre courage, et l'étendue de vos capacités magiques qui ne sont plus à prouver… »

Harry était absolument certain de connaître l'homme qui parlait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix. Mais bientôt, l'intérêt qu'il portait à aux paroles qu'il prononçait chassa ses interrogations.

« Cependant, il vous faudra apprendre la patience et la réflexion. Il faudra faire la preuve de votre loyauté sans faille envers vos frères ».

La voix familière se tut. Une autre lui succéda.

« Les Fils de Ptolémée vous offrent à tous les deux la possibilité de les rejoindre. Si vous y parvenez, vous deviendrez les frères des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus influents du pays. Vous pourrez compter sur leur aide et leur soutien sans faille. En contrepartie, vous devrez leur porter assistance en toutes circonstances. Si l'un d'entre eux s'éloigne du droit chemin, votre devoir sera de le remettre sur la bonne voie. Vous devrez également respecter notre code moral. Et en priorité ces trois point : rejeter toute forme de magie noire ; soumettre votre ambition personnelle et votre appétit de pouvoir à l'intérêt général ; respecter toute vie humaine. Un frère ayant du sang sur les mains sera systématiquement jugé par ses frères, devant le tribunal de Ptolémée. S'il est déclaré coupable, il sera destitué de son titre de Fils de Ptolémée. S'il est acquitté, il devra se soumettre aux rituels de purification pour se débarrasser de sa souillure et ne pas salir ses frères ».

La voix familière s'éleva à nouveau.

« Harry James Potter, si vous décidez de rejoindre les Fils de Ptolémée et si vous passez les épreuves d'initiation avec succès, vous devrez effectuer ces rituels pour vous laver de la souillure qu'a laissé sur vous le meurtre de Tom Jedusor ».

Le mot « meurtre » frappa Harry au cœur, mais il ne protesta pas. Il avait tué, la mort de Voldemort l'avait sali, et il était presque soulagé que quelqu'un semble finalement le comprendre.

La voix qui s'était adressée plus tôt à Malefoy se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, si vous souhaitez devenir l'un des Fils de Ptolémée, faites un pas en avant, vers le feu. Si vous vous y refusez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance ».

Drago avança sans un instant d'hésitation.

Sans surprise, ce fut la voix familière s'adressa à Harry :

« Harry James Potter, si souhaitez devenir l'un des Fils de Ptolémée, faites un pas en avant, vers le feu. Si vous vous y refusez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance ».

Harry scruta un instant les ténèbres dans le vain espoir d'enfin reconnaître cet homme, mais il ne put même pas distinguer une silhouette. Il posa alors les yeux sur Malefoy. Droit et fier, Drago gardait le visage tourné vers les flammes. Harry hésitait depuis un moment, mais personne ne le pressait. « Rejeter la magie noire », « respecter la vie humaine », « courage », « entraide »… pouvait-il vraiment tourner le dos à toutes ces valeurs dans lesquelles il se retrouvait si bien ? Il fit un pas un avant.

Aussitôt une dizaine de troches s'alluma, et Harry et Drago purent enfin voir les hommes qui les entouraient. Harry en décompta douze. Ils portaient tous une longue robe de sorcier bordeaux. Une capuche dissimulait leur visage. Un des hommes s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il enleva doucement sa capuche, leur révélant son visage. C'était Kingsley Shakelbot.

« Bienvenus parmi les Fils de Ptolémée. Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Harry était certain que ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il avait reconnue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kingsley était probablement le premier à avoir parlé.

« Vous allez dès à présent rencontrer votre frère initiateur. C'est lui qui vous soumettra à vos épreuves d'initiation. Lorsque vous serez des Fils de Ptolémée à part entière, votre frère initiateur restera votre guide, le grand frère qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais eu, si je ne m'abuse ».

Kingsley fit un signe de tête et deux hommes s'approchèrent immédiatement. L'un vint se placer devant Drago, l'autre devant Harry.

« Drago, je vous présente votre frère initiateur ».

L'homme se défit de son capuchon, et Harry fut surpris de reconnaître Ted Tonks. Drago ne laissa voir aucun signe d'étonnement et Harry se demanda s'il était seulement au courant qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

« Harry, reprit Kingsley, je vous présente votre frère initiateur ».

L'impatience d'Harry était à son comble. Il était à peu près sûr que cet homme était celui dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais comme s'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'impatience de l'adolescent, l'homme retirait son capuchon avec une lenteur étudiée. Bientôt Harry put enfin voir son visage. La surprise lui coupa le souffle. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'il put enfin articuler ce simple petit mot :

« Bill ?... »

Le plus âgé des frères Weasley lui fit un sourire mi-charmeur mi-moqueur et dit :

« Pour toi et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est « Frère Weasley ». Et il va falloir que tu passes au vouvoiement aussi ».

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi vos impressions surtout. A bientôt. Messaline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre des « Fils de Ptolémée ». J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture. **

**Les Fils de Ptolémée**

II

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première rencontre d'Harry avec les Fils de Ptolémée et tout semblait être revenu à la normal : les cours, les entraînements de quidditch, les stratagèmes pour fuir les séances de révision d'Hermione… que du vieux. En fait, si Harry n'avait pas senti régulièrement le regard insistant et interrogatif de Drago Malefoy posé sur lui, il aurait pu penser qu'il avait rêvé tout cet étrange épisode.

De toute évidence, Malefoy était dans l'expectative. Tout comme lui, il se demandait avec curiosité quand et comment se passerait leur prochain contact avec leurs « frères ». Pour calmer son impatience, Harry s'était inventé un nouveau jeu ; il faisait la liste des sorciers les plus importants et pariait sur leur appartenance ou non à la société secrète : Rogue ? Jamais de la vie. Fudge ? Probablement. Dumbledore ? Qui sait…

Comme on lui avait fait jurer sur l'honneur de ne révéler à personne son lien avec l'organisation, Harry avait renoncé à interroger Hermione. Il s'était résolu à faire quelques recherches par lui-même. Il avait vite compris que l'existence des Fils de Ptolémée était de notoriété publique. En revanche, sur ses activités et ses membres, le mystère restait à peu près complet.

Les articles qu'il avait trouvés n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours. Untel affirmait qu'ils œuvraient dans l'ombre pour le bien commun, qu'ils incarnaient des valeurs de loyauté et de solidarité qui devaient inspirer le respect ; tel autre soutenait que les seuls intérêts qu'ils avaient à cœur étaient les leurs, que sous couvert de « fraternité » ils avaient créé tout un réseau d'influence dans les hautes sphères – notamment au ministère et à Gringotts – et que ce réseau leur permettait d'échapper à toutes les règles, d'obtenir tous les passe-droits… bref, qu'ils tissaient si bien leur toile autour du monde sorcier qu'un jour ou l'autre ils le domineraient complètement – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Harry restait perplexe devant ces informations contradictoires. Une seule chose était certaine : les Fils de Ptolémée suscitaient bien des fantasmes.

Harry hésitait à interroger Malefoy. Son tout nouveau « frère » avait l'air d'en savoir plus long que lui. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se mettre en position de solliciteur face à lui. L'idée de devoir quelque chose au dernier des Malefoy n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Et puis, il avait comme la sensation que ce serait « tricher ». Après tout, si on le maintenait dans l'ignorance, c'est que ça faisait partie de l'initiation. Il résistait encore à la tentation, qui se faisait plus forte d'heure en heure, d'aller parler à Drago lorsqu'il eut finalement des nouvelles de Bill, enfin du « frère Weasley ».

Sa lettre arriva avec le courrier quotidien – Harry prenait alors son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis. Elle était lapidaire :

« Ce soir, dix heures, aux Trois Balais. Emprunte la cheminée du bureau du professeur Vector. Il est au courant. ».

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy. Rien d'étrange dans son attitude ; en tout cas rien qui puisse laisser supposer qu'il avait reçu une missive similaire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore eu de nouvelles de son « frère initiateur », ou peut-être était-il un excellent acteur.

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui arracha Harry à ses réflexions.

« Dis, tu viens à la séance de révision ce soir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce soir, j'organise une séance de révision pour les Aspic dans la salle sur demande, tu te rappelles ? Y'aura presque tous les Gryffondor, quelques Serdaigles. C'est plus motivant de travailler en groupe, tu trouves pas ? ».

Harry croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie et y vit un océan de suspicion. De toute évidence, son attitude quelque peu étrange des derniers jours n'était pas passée sous le radar de cette chère Hermione.

« Je suis un peu crevé en ce moment, répondit-il dans l'espoir de justifier son récent manque de concentration, je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. La prochaine fois ».

Il tenta d'ignorer l'expression dubitative qui se peignit sur le visage de son amie.

0*0*0*0

Comme toujours lorsqu'on attend un événement avec anxiété, la journée s'écoula à une vitesse à peine croyable. Harry se retrouva devant les Trois Balais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser. L'entrevue avec Vector avait été brève… et un peu bizarre aussi. Le professeur l'avait laissé quitter Poudlard, juste comme ça. Il n'avait demandé aucune explication ni aucune justification, même fallacieuses. Dans son regard, Harry n'avait vu que de la bienveillance. Il connaissait apparemment les raisons de l'escapade de son élève, et les approuvait. Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence : les Fils de Ptolémée étaient partout et ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de règles, du moins pas lorsque l'intérêt de la société secrète était en jeu.

Cette nonchalance avait mis Harry un peu mal à l'aise. Si un professeur était capable de briser le règlement d'une école, alors où était la limite ? Est-ce qu'un juge transgresserait la loi ? Est-ce qu'un médicomage trahirait le serment d'Hippocrate ? Est-ce qu'un avocat irait à l'encontre des intérêts de ses clients ?

Les articles qu'Harry avait lus lui revenaient en mémoire et soudain ils ne semblaient plus si absurdes ; peut-être les Fils de Ptolémée se croyaient-il vraiment au-dessus des lois ; peut-être cherchaient-ils vraiment à tisser leur toile machiavélique autour de toutes les institutions du monde sorcier ; et peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en voulant être l'un d'entre eux…

Harry avait finalement chassé ces idées sombres d'un mouvement de tête : il avait confiance en Bill et en Kingsley ; et dans le discours qu'ils leur avaient tenu, à Drago et à lui, pas une seule fois il n'avait été question de pouvoir. Tout irait bien.

Harry se tenait donc devant la porte du bar, avec cette foutue douleur au ventre et cette mauvaise chaleur dans le corps – ces symptômes qui apparaissaient dès qu'il était angoissé et dont il s'était cru débarrassé l'année précédente. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction : Bill était quelqu'un de droit et de profondément gentil – du moins les propos de Ron et ses propres impressions lors de leurs rares rencontres allaient en ce sens. La pire des épreuves qu'il pourrait lui imposer ne serait rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà connu, n'est-ce pas ? Il poussa la porte.

0*0*0*0

Le bar était vide. Et ce n'était pas une hyperbole : pas de clients, pas de serveurs, pas de barman et pas de Bill. Personne. Harry avait du mal à imaginer que son « frère initiateur » puisse être en retard ; toutes ces histoires semblaient bien trop solennelles pour qu'il se le permette. Il ne viendrait pas. Et Harry devait sans doute faire _quelque chose_. Mais quoi ? Il n'avait aucune instruction cette fois.

Peut-être y avait-il un indice quelque part ? Sûrement. Harry scruta les lieux à la recherche d'un message quelconque, d'une enveloppe, d'un objet qui n'aurait pas eu sa place ici. Il y avait bien une écharpe bleue qui traînait sur le comptoir, mais Harry ne voyait pas quelle signification cachée elle pourrait renfermer. Il finit par conclure qu'un client l'avait juste oubliée là.

Il fit le tour du bar, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Rien. Il se décida ensuite à bouger les meubles, les tableaux, sans bien savoir lui-même ce qu'il espérait. Ce fut tout aussi infructueux. En désespoir de cause, il passa derrière le bar, déplaça les verres, les bouteilles… sans plus de résultat. Il eut un instant d'espoir quand il découvrit la trappe qui menait à la cave. Il descendit et passa un long moment à inspecter la réserve, mais il dût finalement se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien d'autre que des caisses d'alcool à la provenance plus ou moins douteuse.

Cette situation commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Par trois fois il alla à la porte pour quitter cet endroit et abandonner cette épreuve stupide – il préférait encore le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : au moins, quand il affrontait un dragon, il savait à quoi s'en tenir ! Mais à chaque fois il revint sur ses pas – partir c'était échouer – et se remit à chercher.

Au final, cette frénésie de recherche l'épuisa et il s'effondra sur une chaise. Il était presque minuit. Il ferma les yeux, à deux doigts de plonger dans le monde des rêves…

« Ca y'est ? Tu as fini de t'agiter ? »

Harry sursauta. Une voix de femme un peu rauque venait de s'adresser à lui, ou bien l'avait-il rêvée ?

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, par-là joli cœur ! On ne fait même pas attention à une belle jeune femme quand on en voit une ? »

Harry suivit la voix et se retrouva face à un des tableaux qu'il avait déplacé un peu plus tôt. La meneuse de revue qui l'habitait lui avait alors parue on ne peut plus endormie.

« Euh… je vous ai réveillé ? » demanda-t-il un peu honteux.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, j'attendais juste que tu te calmes avant de te donner tes instructions ».

Harry mit une fraction de seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cette fille en jupons l'avait regardé s'évertuer à trouver un indice alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas ? Il sentit la colère le gagner.

« Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il. Vous avez « juste attendu » pendant près de deux heures ?! Mais c'est dingue ça ! Ca va pas de faire perdre leur temps aux gens comme ça !»

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, mon chou. C'était les ordres, on m'a dit « Attend qu'il se résigne », alors j'ai attendu. Quelqu'un avait besoin d'une petite leçon de patience et d'humilité on dirait ».

Harry haussa les épaules d'un geste dépité en poussant une espèce de grognement. Puis, toujours sur la défensive, il demanda :

« Alors, ces instructions ? »

« Tu connais le terrain vague près de la Cabane Hurlante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ton épreuve t'attend là-bas ».

« C'est tout ? ».

« Non. Tu dois mettre l'écharpe qui est sur le comptoir et laisser ta baguette magique ici. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul presque compulsif.

« Je ne me sépare jamais de ma baguette magique »

« Elle est en sécurité ici. Il y a un sort très puissant sur toute la maison, personne d'autre que toi ne peut entrer ici jusqu'à l'aube. Laisse ta baguette. Tu dois faire confiance à tes frères, ça fait partie de l'épreuve ».

C'était bien là le problème. Harry avait tenté de chasser ses réserves à l'encontre des Fils de Ptolémée ; mais c'était un fait : il ne leur faisait pas autant confiance qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et sans sa baguette, il était sans défense. Il fit quelques pas pour clarifier ses pensées.

De tous les articles qu'il avait lus, même les plus à charge, aucun ne mentionnait l'usage de magie noire. Ils parlaient de manipulation, de lutte de pouvoir, de corruption… mais jamais rien de violent, du moins pas physiquement. Cette épreuve initiatique n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'une épreuve initiatique. Et si les Fils de Ptolémée étaient bien ce qu'ils prétendaient, si ce qu'Harry avait lu n'était que diffamation, il ne voulait pas perdre sa chance de devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Harry inspira profondément, puis il prit l'écharpe, posa sa baguette et sortit.

0*0*0*0

Au milieu du terrain vague, une quinzaine de torches plantées dans le sol décrivait un grand cercle. Malgré cette lumière, les alentours de la Cabane Hurlante restaient sinistres. Harry alla se placer au centre du cercle. Il n'y avait rien en vue, mais il avait appris sa leçon : il attendit. Et sa patience fut rapidement récompensée.

Il ne comprit pas d'où « ils » venaient, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question bien longtemps. Déjà ils l'encerclaient. Cinq « guerriers », il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ils étaient en armure, épée hors du fourreau, le visage dissimulé par des casques sans visière. Harry se demanda un instant comment ils le voyaient ; mais ils étaient déjà bien trop proches de lui, il fallait qu'il réagisse immédiatement. Il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il courut.

Harry constata avec un certain plaisir qu'ils étaient bien trop lents pour avoir une chance de le rattraper. Ils ne semblaient pas très malins non plus : au lieu de tirer avantage de leur supériorité numéraire et de tenter de l'attaquer par plusieurs côtés, ils se contentaient de le suivre, comme un troupeau d'animaux stupides trop peureux pour s'éloigner les uns des autres. Harry n'était pas en danger, du moins pas en danger immédiat – le seul risque étant qu'il meure de fatigue à force de courir. Car il avait acquis une certitude : ces « guerriers » n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient identiques en tout point : même taille, même façon de se déplacer, même absence totale de réflexion. Et s'ils n'étaient pas humains, ils ne se fatigueraient pas.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Patience et réflexion, c'était ce que les Fils de Ptolémée voulaient qu'il apprenne. Il avait déjà eu sa leçon de patience, ceci était apparemment sa leçon de réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de ces guerriers ? Ils ne le voyaient pas, du moins pas avec des yeux puisque leur casque n'avaient pas de trou. Donc comment savaient-ils où il se trouvait ?

Le bruit ? Peut-être. Harry courut aussi vite qu'il put sur une dizaine de mètres pour prendre un peu d'avance. Puis il s'immobilisa, retint sa respiration, s'évertua à ne plus faire aucun bruit. Malgré ça, les guerriers continuèrent à avancer droit sur lui. Il patienta quelques secondes, mais il dût finalement se résigner, ce n'était pas ça. Il reprit sa course folle.

Sans cesser de courir, il repassa les étapes de la soirée dans sa tête – peut-être lui avait-on donné un indice sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Que s'était-il passé de particulier ? Ca le frappa alors comme une évidence : l'écharpe !

Il jeta un regard derrière lui : les guerriers étaient à plus de cinq mètre derrière lui. Il s'arrêta alors pour ramasser un gros caillou. Il arracha son écharpe avec précipitation, l'entoura autour de la pierre et jeta le tout loin de lui. Aussitôt les guerriers changèrent de direction et Harry laissa échapper un cri de joie. Finalement, ça avait été facile.

Harry prit un plaisir immense à regarder les cinq guerriers donner des coups d'épée désespérés à cette pauvre écharpe. Puis tout s'arrêta. Les guerriers s'immobilisèrent et de lents applaudissements retentirent dans le silence de la nuit.

Harry regarda Bill qui s'approchait de lui sans cesser d'applaudir. Il s'arrêta finalement devant lui et dit :

« Joli travail ».

Il y avait dans le regard du plus vieux des frères Weasley quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur de fierté. Harry se trouva idiot d'en être si ému.

0*0*0*0

Bill et Harry marchaient en silence dans les rues désertes de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient récupéré la baguette du plus jeune et à présent ils déambulaient sans but apparent. Harry n'osait pas demander à quoi rimait cette errance. Finalement il demanda :

« C'était quoi, ces choses ? »

Il lui sembla vaguement que Bill avait eu un sourire amusé.

« On les appelle des « Spartiates » parce qu'ils ne sont bons qu'à se battre ».

« Ce sont des machines ? »

« Si on veut, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune émotion, ni aucune capacité de réflexion et qu'ils s'éveillent et s'endorment sur ordre de leur maître. Mais ils sont nés de la Terre, donc ce sont des créatures vivantes ».

Harry hocha la tête et le silence reprit ses droits. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill parla finalement :

« Ce soir, tu as gagné le droit à continuer ton initiation. Mais pas seulement. Tu as aussi gagné le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur nous »

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, Bill avait saisi son bras et les avait fait transplaner.

Dès que le léger étourdissement qui suit irrémédiablement un transplanage fut passé, Harry s'écria :

« Ca va pas de faire des trucs comme ça ! T'aurais pu prévenir quand même ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Le visage de Bill s'était fait dur, ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Son ton était tranchant lorsqu'il dit simplement :

« Je croyais d'avoir dit de me vouvoyer ».

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence mais il ne répliqua pas. Ca sembla suffire à Bill.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient au sommet d'une petite montagne ; à leur pied, un village sommeillait. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune et les étoiles semblaient veiller les dormeurs.

Bill s'assit et désigna une colline de l'autre côté de la plaine.

« Au sommet de cette colline là-bas, il y a la maison qui sert de QG à la société, dit-il. Si tu réussis ton initiation, tu iras ».

Harry s'assit auprès de Bill :

« Pourquoi est-ce tu… est-ce que vous m'avez amené ici ? ».

Le rouquin eut un regard énigmatique puis dit :

« Dis-moi Harry, quel est le plus grand pouvoir qu'un sorcier puisse avoir ? »

Il hésita. Se rendre invisible ? Lire dans les pensées ? Savoir le futur ? Il y avait tellement de réponses possibles qu'il semblait impossible d'en choisir une seule.

« Alors ? » insista Bill.

« Je ne sais pas, pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… tout ce que font les sorciers ».

« A quoi ça sert de faire de la magie sans baguette si c'est pour faire les mêmes choses que celles qu'on fait avec nos baguettes ? ».

« C'est plus pratique » répondit Harry, mais aussitôt sa réponse lui parut stupide, simplette.

Bill eut un sourire moqueur, et ce sourire fit mal à Harry.

« Si tu fais de la magie sans baguette juste pour faire de la magie sans baguette, ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est qu'un moyen. Non, ce n'est pas ça le plus grand pouvoir qu'on puisse avoir. Je te donne un indice : qu'est-ce qu'aucun homme ne peut maîtriser ? Enfin, sensément. »

« Son destin ? »

Bill rit, et une fois de plus Harry se sentit stupide.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'était bête. Ce sont aussi nos choix qui font que notre vie est ce qu'elle est, pas vrai ? Blâmer le destin, c'est trop facile. Laissez-moi réfléchir ».

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel en espérant y trouver une réponse. Avant même d'y avoir pensé il dit :

« La lune ».

Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre : il avait encore dit une bêtise ! Mais étrangement, cette fois Bill ne rit pas. Au contraire, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait l'air impressionné. Harry sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir.

« Exactement, répondit Bill. La lune, le soleil, la nature dans l'ensemble. Les sorciers de l'antiquité étaient terrifiés par ceux qui étaient capables d'inverser le cours de la lune, car cela signifiaient qu'ils étaient au-dessus de la loi de la nature, la seule à laquelle tous les hommes sont soumis. Le soleil se lève à l'Est, se couche à l'Ouest, la lune ne quitte jamais son orbites… ce sont les seules vraies lois. Les autres sont toutes artificielles ; nécessaires, mais artificielles ».

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois apprendre à dominer la nature ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non, ce serait un crime d'orgueil. Il ne s'agit pas de la plier à notre volonté, mais d'obtenir son concours ».

« Comment ? »

« Par des prières, des rituels… mais tu apprendras ça en temps et en heure. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi as-tu dit la lune ? Pourquoi pas le Soleil, ou bien les étoiles ? »

Parce que l'idée lui était venue en posant les yeux sur elle ? Bill trouverait sans doute la réponse un peu courte et un peu bêbête. Il réfléchit donc une seconde, espérant trouver une explication plus probante. Il dit finalement :

« Elle est impressionnante, mystérieuse, plus que le Soleil. Le soleil, c'est le jour, tout y est clair, rien n'est inquiétant. La nuit tout est plus trouble, plus dangereux… non ? »

« Si »

Bill regarda Harry un moment, comme s'il chercher sur son visage la solution d'un problème très compliqué. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous ce regard.

« Tu sais, dit finalement Bill, quand on m'a dit qu'on t'avait choisi, j'ai eu des doutes. Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que tu es quelqu'un de très… comment dire… « démocrate ». Les castes, l'élitisme, ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc. Mais ce soir tu m'as convaincu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bill retira son tee-shirt. Juste au niveau de son foie, Harry pu voir un magnifique tatouage argenté.

« Le symbole des Fils de Ptolémée », expliqua Bill.

« Un croissant de lune ? C'est la lune votre symbole ? »

« Nous on l'appelle Hécate. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est son nom de déesse. »

0*0*0*0

Après ça, Bill n'avait plus rien expliqué. Il avait dit que s'en était assez pour « l'aspect spirituel des choses ». Il avait ensuite donné à son « petit frère » un livre qui contenait ce qu'il avait appelé « le code moral » des Fils Ptolémée. Harry avait deux semaines pour en apprendre le contenu. Bien qu'un peu effrayé par l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage, l'adolescent n'avait pas répliqué.

« Bien, dit Bill, maintenant passons au plus important : ta prochaine épreuve. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une épreuve, plutôt une étape de ta formation. La communion avec la nature, la maîtrise les éléments et la connaissance des forces chtoniennes seront à la base de cette formation. Ta prochaine tâche sera de choisir un élément, celui qui te convient le mieux, et d'apprendre à le maîtriser parfaitement. Tu as un mois. Bon courage. »

Sur ces mots Bill s'était levé, lui faisant ainsi savoir que la conversation était terminée. Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'incrédulité. Aucune indication, aucune aide ? »

« Comme tu le verras dans le code, tu n'as droit à l'aide de personne pour accomplir tes tâches, à part celle de ton frère d'initiation. Vous avez le droit, et même le devoir de vous entraider. »

« Mon frère d'initiation ? »

« Drago Malefoy. »

Harry soupira. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas simplement d'autres guerriers sans cerveau à combattre ?

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A part ça, j'ai une question existentielle à vous poser. Voilà, à la base, j'avais pensé cette histoire comme un slash Harry/Bill. Mais après coup, j'ai changé d'idée et j'ai voulu en faire un HP/DM, plus classique donc. Et puis de nouveau je sais plus, alors si celles (ceux ?) d'entre vous qui ont un avis sur la question pouvait me le faire savoir, ça m'aiderait sans doute. Même si vous n'avez pas d'avis, vos reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenues, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. A bientôt. Messaline. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Fils de Ptolémée**

III

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se disait à la table des Gryffondor. Comme chaque premier samedi du mois, c'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et, tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, les élèves parlaient des deux magasins qui venaient d'ouvrir dans la petite ville : une deuxième librairie et une boutique de musique.

« Je vais enfin pourvoir m'acheter une nouvelle guitare », disait Parvati.

Cette remarque attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? » demanda-t-il.

Flattée par la pointe d'admiration qui avait transparu dans la voix d'Harry, la jeune indienne répondit :

« Oui. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre ».

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Ron et Seamus qui l'encourageaient à accepter par des signes de tête qui auraient gagné à être plus discrets.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris comment c'était arrivé, mais ses amis s'étaient récemment révélés farouchement pro-Parvati. Ils semblaient tous penser qu'elle ferait une parfaite petite-amie. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était insidieusement rapprochée de lui. Elle n'était ni aguicheuse ni vulgaire, ni même vraiment séductrice, elle était juste omniprésente. Elle s'asseyait fréquemment à côté de lui à table et en classe, elle lui proposait son aide en potion et en divination, elle avait toujours quelque chose de drôle ou d'intéressant à lui raconter.

Il avait découvert une jeune fille douce et amusante ; l'idée de tenter quelque chose avec elle avait lentement fait son chemin dans son esprit. Quand il avait évoqué cette possibilité avec ses amis, tous avaient approuvé avec enthousiasme. Même Hermione, qui la trouvait autrefois stupide et superficielle, l'avait encouragé dans cette voie.

« Ok. Ca me plairait bien d'apprendre à jouer », répondit-il finalement.

« Génial ! s'exclama Parvati. On ira t'acheter une guitare à toi aussi. »

Harry eut une grimace ennuyée : ça n'allait pas du tout avec ses plans.

« Aujourd'hui ? Oh, je suis désolé, mais j'avais pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. T'as jamais raté de sortie avant. »

« Oui, mais là j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes révisions. »

L'argument n'était pas très plausible ; d'ailleurs ni Seamus, ni Ginny, ni Parvati, ni même Neville n'avaient l'air d'y croire. En revanche, ses deux meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas plus suspicieux que ça.

« Mais on a encore trois mois avant les Aspic ! », s'exclamait Ron.

« Laisse Harry tranquille, il a raison de se fixer des priorités », répondait Hermione.

Elle si perspicace en temps normal était décidément bien crédule dès qu'on prenait les révisions pour prétexte. Quant à Ron, la naïveté était chez lui un état permanent – c'était aussi pour ça qu'Harry l'aimait autant.

« D'ailleurs peut-être que je devrais rester aussi », ajouta Hermione.

« Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Mais c'est un complot ! »

La tournure que prenaient les événements ne plaisait soudain plus du tout à Harry : si Hermione restait à Poudlard, elle voudrait qu'ils révisent ensemble et il n'aurait pas une minute de paix. Heureusement, il avait un atout majeur.

« Mais tu voulais voir cette nouvelle librairie, non ? » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut la jeune fille. Mais tu auras peut-être besoin de moi pour tes révisions. »

Harry songea que l'enfer était peut-être bel et bien pavé de bonnes intentions.

« Mais non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà le programme que tu m'as fait. Ca ira. » répondit-il.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

Elle eut une petite moue embêtée, mais dit finalement :

« Bon, d'accord. »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

La conversation avait repris son cours ; seule Parvati restait à présent silencieuse. A chaque fois qu'Harry lui lançait un regard, elle lui souriait gentiment. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans son expression, à peine un peu de déception. Harry pensa que ça n'aurait pas été désagréable d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle.

« Hé, les gars, s'exclama soudain Ginny, vous voyez ce que je vois ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit que la rouquine pointait du doigt. Drago Malefoy entrait dans la grande salle, le pas un peu moins élégant et assuré qu'à l'ordinaire. Au lieu de regarder fièrement devant lui comme il en avait l'habitude, il couvait du regard une petite chose toute blanche qui trottinait à ses côtés d'un air apeuré.

« J'ai une hallucination ou bien Malefoy a un _chien_ ? » demanda Neville sur le ton de l'incrédulité.

« Non, Nev', ça c'est pas un chien, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, c'est bien pire : c'est un chiot. Malefoy a un _bébé_ chien. »

« Vous croyez que quelqu'un l'a prévenu que ce sont les moldus qui ont des chiens comme animaux de compagnie ? » demanda Seamus.

« Probablement pas », conclut Ginny.

Drago s'était assis à la table des Serpentard, mais le petit chien était resté plusieurs pas en arrière, apparemment peu rassuré par les mines peu engageantes des compagnons de tablée de son maître. Le pauvre animal regardait tout autour de lui d'un air terrorisé. Ces centaines d'yeux fixés sur lui semblaient le terrifier.

« Viens par-là, sale bestiole ! », lui lança Drago.

Le petit chien accourut alors jusqu'à son maître, sauta sur ses genoux et se nicha comme il put tout contre lui. Malefoy eut une grimace, mais il le laissa faire.

« Peut-être qu'il est au courant finalement », dit Ginny à la table des Gryffondor.

« Alors pourquoi il le garde ? », demanda Neville.

« En tout cas s'il en veut pas, moi je le prends. Il est trop mignon ! » dit Parvati.

« Ca c'est vrai, il l'a toujours été », dit rêveusement Ginny sans quitter Malefoy du regard.

« Je parlais du chien, pas du maître ! », répondit Parvati, un sourire dans la voix.

Harry n'avait pas quitté la petite bête du regard. Son pelage, d'une blancheur de neige, contrastait joliment avec le noir profond de sa truffe et ses yeux ; au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit suspect, son long museau et ses oreilles pointues se dressaient vivement, il restait ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, en état d'alerte, puis, une fois rassuré, il posait à nouveau sa tête sur la cuisse de Malefoy. On avait l'impression que pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à ce contact chaleureux et rassurant. (1)

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'apparition soudaine de ce chien était liée aux Fils de Ptolémée. D'ailleurs, la présence de ce tout nouveau compagnon n'avait pas l'air de ravir Malefoy…

« C'est étrange quand même, remarqua Hermione, on n'a pas le droit d'avoir de chien normalement. Des chats, des hiboux, des rats, des crapauds, autant qu'on veut, mais les chiens…

« Vous devriez y aller, non ? interrompit Harry. Il est déjà dix heures, vous devriez vraiment vous dépêcher. »

« T'as raison, dit Ron, on y va ? ».

Les amis d'Harry le quittèrent dans un concert d' « au revoir ». En passant la porte de la grande salle, Parvati lui jeta un dernier regard, mais il avait déjà reporté toute son attention sur Drago Malefoy.

0*0*0*0

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était pratiquement vide – seule Mme Pince n'avait pas encore déserté les lieux – et Harry profitait de cette heureuse tranquillité pour consulter tous les ouvrages concernant la maîtrise des éléments qu'il avait pu trouver. Au bout de trois heures de lecture, il résuma mentalement ce qu'il avait appris.

Premièrement, chaque sorcier a un élément de prédilection. Cet élément est celui qui correspond le mieux à sa personnalité et, en théorie, celui qu'il aura le plus de facilité à maîtriser. Deuxièmement, chaque élément a deux caractéristiques principales : le chaud ou le froid, l'humide ou le sec. L'air et le feu sont chauds. Le feu et la terre sont secs. La terre et l'eau sont froids. L'eau et l'air sont humides. En déterminant les deux caractéristiques qui lui correspondaient, Harry découvrirait son élément de prédilection… facile.

Il écrivit sur un parchemin le nom des quatre éléments, puis il relut les passages qui concernaient le chaud et le froid :

« De tout temps, les sorciers ont su de manière plus ou moins instinctive que le chaud était lié à des principes d'énergie et d'impulsivité. Le chaud est ainsi traditionnellement apparenté à l'activité, tandis que le froid sera plus facilement associé à la passivité. Il faut se garder de sous-estimer les forces de la « passivité » que nous entendons plus ici en termes de force de patience et de résistance qu'en termes de paresse et de lâcheté. Le froid est lié à des qualités telles que l'endurance à la douleur et la ténacité. »

Harry eut sourire de contentement : il n'était pas très difficile déterminer où il se situait. Il ratura les éléments froids – l'eau et la terre – et continua sa lecture.

« Le sec est un principe complexe. Il révèle le plus souvent un esprit analytique – qui va de paire avec une importante capacité de concentration, un sens du détail exacerbé, un certain individualisme – et une personnalité rigide, parfois à l'extrême. Par opposition, l'humide révélera un esprit plus conciliant. Un sorcier lié au principe d'humidité s'intégrera facilement dans une communauté grâce à un sens certain de la collectivité. Sa personnalité sera le plus souvent souple et bienveillante ».

Harry aurait voulu être partagé, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas prétendre avoir un « sens exacerbé du détail », ni encore moins une « importante capacité de concentration ». Il raya les éléments secs. Sur son parchemin, un seul mot n'avait pas été raturé : « Air ». (2)

Harry sourit. Ca avait toujours été son préféré.

0*0*0*0

Cette première étape vers la maîtrise de son élément franchie, Harry décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il s'attèle à la lecture du fameux « code » des Fils de Ptolémée. Il passa dans son dortoir récupérer le livre qu'il avait dissimulé sous l'apparence d'un banal roman policier – pour que ni Ron, qui ne lisait jamais de roman, ni Hermione, qui considérait que les polards étaient le degré zéro de la littérature, ne soit tenté d'y toucher. Il décida ensuite d'aller lire dans le parc pour profiter de la toute première belle journée de ce début printemps.

Harry déambula un moment dans le parc désert. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva près du lac qu'il aperçut finalement quelqu'un. Assis dans l'herbe, Drago Malefoy tenait un livre dans une main, tandis que de l'autre il caressait distraitement la tête du jeune chien qui sommeillait à ses cotés. De temps en temps, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Drago cessait de le caresser ; le chiot s'éveillait aussitôt et venait chercher la main de son maître avec son museau pour réclamer son attention. Le jeune homme poussait alors un soupir agacé, mais reprenait tout de même ses caresses.

Harry s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, mais finalement la curiosité fut plus forte : il s'approcha de Malefoy. Le chien aboya doucement à son approche et arracha Drago à sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

« Savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ce chien sur les bras », répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago eut un hochement de tête consterné.

« Barre-toi, Potter. T'es dans mon espace vital, là ».

Sans tenir compte de la remarque, Harry s'agenouilla près du chiot. Parvati avait raison, il était vraiment très beau. Il voulut le caresser un peu, mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il le sentit s'immobiliser sous ses doigts, comme paralysé, puis se mettre à trembler de tout son petit corps.

« Arrête ça, Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! »

Harry retira sa main avec empressement et le petit animal courut se réfugier dans le dos de son maître. D'une seule main, Drago le récupéra et vint le placer entre ses jambes.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi à ce chien pour être aussi craintif ? », demanda Harry.

Drago avait repris sa lecture. Il ignorait superbement son « frère ».

« Ca a un rapport avec les Fils de Ptolémée ? », insista-t-il.

« En parle pas ici, Potter ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? »

« Y'a personne dans les parages, à moins que ton chien sois un animagus ».

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors, ça a un rapport ? », insista Harry.

« Au risque de me répéter : casse-toi, Potter ! J'ai rien à te dire ».

Au comble de l'agacement, Harry arracha son livre des mains de Drago et commença à le feuilleter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », s'indigna Malefoy.

« Je cherche le passage où il est dit que les frères d'initiation ont le devoir de s'entraider ».

En un bond, Drago s'était mis sur ses pieds. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et lui dit d'un ton à la fois très calme et très violent :

« Ecoute-moi bien : j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et même si j'en avais besoin, tu serais la dernière personne sur cette planète à qui j'en demanderais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pour travailler ensemble, faute de s'apprécier il faut au moins se comprendre un minimum. Je comprends rien à la façon dont tu fonctionnes, et toi tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. Même si j'essayais de te comprendre ou de t'expliquer qui je suis, ça marcherait pas. En fait, essayer de t'expliquer qui je suis, ce serait un peu comme essayer d'expliquer à un moldu comment transplaner, à MacGonagal comment danser le rock acrobatique, à Dumbledore comment dire franchement ce qu'il pense, en un mot ce serait aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses. On est pas fait pour se comprendre, ni pour s'entendre, ça sert à rien de lutter. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, Potter, dégage ! ».

Harry resta un moment interloqué. Il n'aimait pas Drago, il le trouvait égoïste, agressif, sournois, mais jamais il ne s'était dit qu'il ne le « comprenait » pas, ni même qu'il ne le « connaissait » pas. Il pensait au contraire très bien le connaître.

« Tu te plantes, je te connais Malefoy », répondit Harry sur le ton de la révolte.

Drago eut un haussement d'épaule consterné, mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu es 'terre' ».

« Terre ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Froid et sec, ça donne terre. C'est ton élément. Ted Tonks ne t'a pas demandé d'apprendre à maîtriser ton élément ? ».

« Si, d'ailleurs je suis pas mal avancé. Tu veux voir ? »

Harry fut surpris par cette bonne disposition soudaine. Il accepta avec empressement.

« Donne-moi ta cravate », ordonna Drago.

« Et puis quoi encore ! »

Malefoy entreprit alors de faire lui-même ce que son 'frère' ne semblait pas disposé à faire. Il saisit la cravate d'Harry et commença à la dénouer. Le survivant regardait avec surprise les doigts longs et secs de Drago s'activer avec habileté autour de son cou. Le comportement du petit chien qui s'était trouvé paralysé sous ses doigts un peu plus tôt ne lui semblait soudain plus aussi incompréhensible. Malefoy était très proche de lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et c'était une sensation étrange, pas vraiment déplaisante mais assurément embarrassante. Malefoy, lui, ne semblait pas troublé du tout et cela déplut fortement à Harry.

Une fois en possession de la cravate rouge et or, Drago en fit une petite boule de tissu qu'il enserra fermement dans son poing.

« Regarde bien, Potter. », dit-il.

Avant qu'Harry ait compris ce qui était en train de se passer, Drago avait ouvert les doigts et des flammes avaient jailli de sa main. Sous ses yeux hébétés, la cravate d'Harry était en train de brûler ; de brûler dans la main de Malefoy sans qu'il ait prononcé la moindre incantation et surtout sans qu'il ait l'air d'en concevoir la moindre douleur.

Harry contempla ce spectacle étrange et fascinant sans dire un mot. Mais soudain Drago referma ses doigts, et les flammes s'éteignirent. Il les rouvrit aussitôt ; de la cravate d'Harry, il ne restait que des cendres.

« Tu vois, Potter, tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Drago souffla doucement sur les cendres. Harry, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, les regarda s'envoler paresseusement.

0*0*0*0

Harry détestait déjeuner tout seul. En fait, il détestait la solitude en général. Ca lui rappelait son enfance. Alors, pour oublier qu'il était seul à midi ce jour-là, il essayait de se concentrer sur son livre. Seulement voilà, le code des Fils de Ptolémée présentait un défaut majeur : il était ennuyeux à mourir. Certes, le début avait été plutôt intéressant – il en avait appris un peu plus sur l'origine de la confrérie et sur le patronage d'Hécate. C'est après ça que le degré d'intérêt avait commencé à se détériorer, et avec lui le niveau d'attention d'Harry. Il n'avait donc fait que survoler le passage sur les différents statuts qui existaient au sein de la société secrète, ainsi que toutes les histoires hiérarchie.

La suite s'était avérée encore plus agaçante. L'auteur, sous couvert de définir ce qu'étaient les devoirs des Fils de Ptolémée, enfonçait porte ouverte sur porte ouverte – Harry était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'était le bien et le mal, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui mette par écrit. Il sauta quelques pages. Quelques dizaines de pages, en fait. C'est complètement par hasard qu'il tomba sur ces mots :

'Les fêtes rituelles n'ont en aucun cas pour but de permettre aux initiés de s'adonner à la débauche en toute liberté. Il s'agit d'expériences spirituelles au cours desquelles l'alcool et les drogues sont utilisés pour permettre aux initiés d'entrer dans un état de transe qui fera émerger leur magie primitive. Le but est de communier avec la nature, de retrouver le rythme originel de la terre, cette pulsion difficilement définissable que certains ont baptisé le « battement de cœur de la Terre » et qui est la source de toute magie. Ce rituel, comme presque tous les autres pratiqués chez les Fils de Ptolémée, se doit d'être exemptés de toute dimension charnelle. Le seul rite qui permet et même nécessite l'acte sexuel…'

Harry fit tomber sa fourchette à terre en lisant la suite.

0*0*0*0

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Sans tenir compte des regards interloqués des quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas allés à Pré-au-Lard, il mit son livre ouvert sous les yeux de Malefoy en lui désignant un passage.

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris ce qu'il y a écrit là », dit-il.

Sans jeter un regard sur le livre que lui montrait Harry, Drago répondit :

« Tu as très probablement mal compris ce qu'il y a écrit, Potter. »

Le chiot de Malefoy poussa un petit jappement, et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa manière à lui de rire au commentaire de son maître.

« Je suis sérieux, répondit Harry. Lis ce passage. »

Drago parcourut quelques lignes du regard, puis dit :

« 'A la fin de son initiation, l'aspirant Fils de Ptolémée devenu prêtre d'Hécate perd sa virginité lors d'une cérémonie rituelle, le plus souvent avec son frère initiateur. Il entre alors officiellement dans l'organisation ainsi que dans l'âge d'homme'. Honnêtement, c'est on ne peut plus compréhensible, même pour toi Potter. »

« Et y'a rien qui te choque ? T'es en train de me dire que ça te gêne pas de te faire dépuceler par Ted Tonks ? »

Drago le regarda comme s'il venait d'une planète très, très lointaine.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ? »

« C'est écrit juste là, je suis pas fou ! »

« Il y a écrit que l'initiation se termine comme ça pour ceux qui ont décidé de devenir prêtre d'Hécate. C'est pas obligatoire ! T'es con ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, je crois que ça se fait plus du tout. »

Harry se sentit soudain très bête d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

« Oh », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à ajouter.

« Comme tu dis. »

Un court silence s'installa. Harry hésita une seconde à repartir, mais la perspective de se retrouver tout seul à la grande table des Gryffondor n'était guère réjouissante. Il pensa que Malefoy se sentait peut-être un peu seul lui aussi, alors à tout hasard il demanda :

« C'est quoi, 'prêtre d'Hécate' ? »

« Si tu lisais ce bouquin plus attentivement, tu le saurais »

« Allez, m'emmerde pas Malefoy. Dis-moi. »

Drago daigna finalement fermer son livre et dit :

« Je suppose que t'expliquer m'aidera à mieux retenir, pas vrai ? Bon, il y a deux grandes catégories chez les Fils de Ptolémée : les aspirants, comme toi et moi, et les initiés. Il y a trois sortes d'initiés. D'abord, les initiés de premier cycle, c'est-à-dire ceux qui sont dans leurs cinq premières années d'appartenance à la société. Ils sont encore en apprentissage, ils ne font pas partie du tribunal de Ptolémée, ils ne peuvent pas être initiateurs et ils ne pratiquent pas de rituels qui font appel à des forces trop instables. Me demande pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, c'est pas expliqué. Ensuite, il y a les initiés de second cycle. C'est la majorité. C'est au moment de l'entrée dans cette catégorie qu'on fait le tatouage en forme de lune que Bill Weasley t'a sûrement montré. »

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Et enfin, il y a les initiés de troisième cycle, poursuivit Drago. Il n'y a aucune garantie d'atteindre un jour ce niveau-là. Ce sont eux les boss, ils sont supposés avoir atteint la sagesse ou quelque chose comme ça »

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait. Drago reprit.

« Pour les aspirants, à la base il y avait deux catégories. Les aspirants basiques, c'est-à-dire ceux qui subissaient les épreuves d'initiations, les rituels de passages et qui ensuite devenaient initiés de premier cycle, et les « makaïroi ». Ce sont ceux qui font un an de « prêtrise ». Si, pendant l'initiation, le frère initiateur remarque un talent particulier chez l'aspirant, surtout dans sa capacité à manier les forces naturelles, donc à dépasser ce que la magie traditionnelle est supposée pouvoir faire, il peut lui proposer de venir un « makaïros ». Une sorte d'élu en somme, je crois que tu n'es pas totalement étranger à cette notion. Il y a des conditions bien sûr, d'abord il faut être vierge. Et puis il faut être disposé à vivre pendant un an dans le temple d'Hécate, qui est perdu je sais pas trop où, dans un coin de forêt quelconque. Et aussi, on ne peut voir personne. Apparemment, pendant cette période, l'aspirant apprend toutes sortes de choses, comme si c'était Hécate et la nature en générale qui devenaient ses initiatrices, qui lui révélaient leurs secrets, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Quand l'année est finie, pour retrouver une appartenance réelle au monde des êtres humains, il couche avec son frère initiateur. En fait, en se défaisant de sa virginité, il coupe le lien direct qu'il avait avec la divinité. S'il ne le faisait pas, il deviendrait dangereux parce qu'il pousserait trop loin l'intimité avec les forces divines. C'est pour ça qu'il prend cet engagement au moment de devenir un makaïros. Mais comme je te disais, en pratique, ça fait des dizaines, peut-être des centaines d'années que ça se fait plus. Surtout à cause de cette histoire de virginité. T'as compris maintenant, Potter ? »

« Oui, je crois… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry se leva pour retourner à sa table, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Je peux juste te poser une dernière question ? »

« Au point où j'en suis », répondit Malefoy.

« Il s'appelle comment ton chien ? »

« Il s'appelle 'sale bestiole' ».

Harry secoua la tête d'un air atterré, et sans faire plus de commentaire, il s'éloigna. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, lorsqu'il entendit Malefoy l'interpeler :

« Hé, Potter ! En fait, j'avais pensé… peut-être 'Lobo', t'en penses quoi ? ».

Harry sourit.

« Je trouve que c'est bien ».

0*0*0*0

(1) Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent, c'est un berger blanc suisse.

(2) Tout ça est librement inspiré de la théorie des éléments d'Aristote.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (et que vous trouvez pas que ça devient trop bizarre !^^). Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait !!**

**A bientôt. Messaline. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que cette suite s'est fait attendre, et je m'en excuse. J'espère juste que vous ne m'avez pas entièrement oubliée ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous ?) !**

**Les Fils de Ptolémée**

IV

Allongé dans l'herbe, à quelques pas du lac, Harry somnolait. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, des cris et des exclamations joyeuses résonnaient tout autour de lui, mais comme assourdies, adoucies par la légère brume qui obscurcissait son esprit. Très lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'eut d'abord conscience que du bleu limpide du ciel et de la lumière dorée de la fin d'après-midi ; pendant quelques instants il n'y eut qu'une impression de paix, de calme absolu… Puis la réalité reprit ses droits et le souci qui ne le quittait plus depuis des jours vint à nouveau le frapper : deux semaines, Harry n'avait plus que deux semaines pour apprendre à maîtriser son élément. La moitié du temps que Bill lui avait accordé s'était déjà écoulée. C'était une catastrophe, une véritable catastrophe.

Il devait le reconnaître : les deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été très fructueuses. Malgré les heures innombrables passées à fureter à la bibliothèque, il était toujours aussi désemparé devant la tâche qui l'attendait. Tous les ouvrages qu'il avait lus s'étaient avérés bien trop théoriques pour lui être vraiment utiles. Ils narraient avec force détails les exploits de sorciers capables de léviter, de modifier la direction du vent et même de susciter des tornades, mais sur la manière dont ils s'y prenaient, pas un mot. Malgré son découragement croissant, Harry avait continué ses recherches jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur une histoire qui lui avait glacé le sang : celle de six personnes mortes asphyxiées parce que l'un de ces fameux sorciers avait vidé la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient de tout l'air qu'elle renfermait. D'un geste rageur, Harry avait alors refermé l'ouvrage et avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de laisser les livres de côté. Après tout, il n'était pas de ceux qui ne juraient que par les bouquins, ça n'avait jamais été sa manière de fonctionner.

Le soir venu, il avait rejoint la Salle sur Demande et avait commencé à s'entraîner. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait. Il se fiait à son instinct, à sa magie, en espérant qu'ils sauraient le guider. Etrangement, il obtint très rapidement des résultats assez probants : au bout de quelques jours, il pouvait déjà faire s'élever une légère brise. Un soir, il parvint même à léviter l'espace de quelques secondes. Hélas, il n'avait pas réussi à réitérer l'exploit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus fait de progrès du tout depuis près d'une semaine à présent, et il commençait à s'en inquiéter. Il doutait sérieusement qu'une petite brise de printemps suffise à convaincre Bill…

Pour ne rien arranger, les vacances de Pâques commençaient le lendemain et, faut d'avoir trouvé une excuse convaincante, il avait dû accepter d'aller passer la semaine au Terrier. Quand il reviendrait à Poudlard, il n'aurait plus que quelques jours devant lui…

« Enfin revenu du monde des rêves ? »

Le charmant visage de Parvati venait de se pencher sur Harry. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et pour la première fois il remarqua ses yeux, ses très grands yeux d'un noir profond piqueté d'or. Elle rougit légèrement sous le regard scrutateur d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec ingénuité.

« Rien, je me disais que tu avais de très beaux yeux, c'est tout », répondit-il en toute innocence.

Il lui suffit d'une demi-seconde pour prendre conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait les quelques mos qu'il venait de prononcer. Soudain horriblement gêné, il se leva rapidement – avec l'intention de rejoindre Ron et Hermione au plus vite ; mais dès qu'il vit le doux sourire qui était venu éclairer le visage de Parvati, il se ravisa. Elle avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le compliment… Jusqu'ici, son cruel manque de confiance en lui l'avait empêché de tenter quoi que ce soit avec la jeune indienne ; mais à présent que le doute n'était plus permis, qu'il était absolument certain qu'il lui plaisait au moins un peu, il n'avait vraiment plus de raison de ne pas suivre les conseils de ses amis qui le pressaient depuis si longtemps d'inviter Parvati à sortir.

« Dis-moi » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant « ça te dirait que toi et moi, un de ces quatre, si t'as envie… »

Tandis qu'il bafouillait, il s'insultait intérieurement : est-ce que c'était seulement permis d'être aussi nul avec les filles ?

« Oui ? » encouragea Parvati.

« Eh bien… »

Un aboiement se fit entendre au loin. Presque contre sa volonté, Harry se détourna de Parvati pour voir d'où il venait. En contrebas du lac, à proximité de la forêt interdite, Drago Malefoy déambulait sans but apparent tandis que, sautillant frénétiquement autour de lui, Lobo jappait avec enthousiasme.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui provoquait ce débordement d'énergie chez un chien habituellement peu téméraire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Malefoy lancer une chose noire indéterminée dans les airs et le chien se précipiter à sa poursuite que tout s'éclaira.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lobo était de nouveau auprès de son maître, le jouet dans la gueule. Le véritable jeu commença alors : tirant chacun sur une extrémité, le maître et le chien se livrèrent une lutte sans merci pour la chose noire. Malgré la force de Drago, le petit chien refusait avec obstination de desserrer les dents, il préférait perdre l'équilibre et valdinguer à droite à gauche plutôt que de céder. Au bout de quelques minutes, de guerre las, Drago se décida à se mettre à genoux, il bouscula, chahuta, reversa, secoua, mais ne réussit qu'à redoubler l'enthousiasme de Lobo qui poussait des grondements excités et ne s'en accrochait que davantage à la chose noire ; en dernier recours, Malefoy finit par saisir le chien à bras le corps pour l'immobiliser et lui faire ouvrir la gueule. Enfin il fut maître de la chose noire. Vaincu, le chiot se remit presque aussitôt à sautiller et à japper, réclamant visiblement sa revanche.

« Il va finir par faire mal à son chien s'il continue comme ça ! » dit Parvati.

« Mais non ! C'est qu'un jeu. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. » dit Harry sans quitter des yeux l'étrange duo que formaient le maître et son chien.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune fille, un imperceptible accent de tristesse dans la voix.

« Quoi ? »

« T'étais en train de me dire quelque chose, y'a deux minutes. »

« Ah ouais… euh… on verra plus tard. Excuse-moi faut que j'y aille, on se voit plus tard. »

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Harry était à la hauteur de Malefoy. Son visage si ouvert une seconde auparavant se ferma aussitôt qu'il vit son rival de toujours. Puis un sourire sardonique se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il demandait :

« Tu viens encore me parler de ta virginité, Potter ? »

« Chut ! Ca va pas, non ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un était susceptible d'avoir entendu la réplique de Malefoy.

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme si une seule personne dans cette foutue école ignorait que t'es puceau. »

Depuis quinze jours, c'était la même histoire : Harry ne pouvait pas croiser la chemin de Malefoy sans avoir droit à une blague de cet acabit, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul. Laisser entendre devant lui qu'il était vierge était décidément à compter parmi le top 5 des énormes bêtises de sa vie, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait fait, des bêtises.

Pourquoi avait-il été assez naïf pour croire qu'un accueil différent l'attendait aujourd'hui ? C'était peut-être d'avoir vu Malefoy jouer avec Lobo… A ce moment-là, il avait eu l'air si innocent, presque enfantin, il avait eu l'impression que ce garçon-là était incapable de méchanceté gratuite. C'était idiot, très idiot, il le connaissait pourtant.

D'ailleurs, puisque Malefoy voulait jouer à ce jeu avec lui, il n'avait aucune raison de le décevoir :

« C'est bizarre » répliqua-t-il, « mais je me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu te révolter quand j'ai sous-entendu que toi-même tu étais vierge. »

« Je suppose que j'ai été déstabilisé par l'absurdité d'une telle supposition » répondit Malefoy sans même un léger mouvement d'agacement ou de surprise.

« Ouais, ça doit être ça. », dit Harry mettant dans l'intonation de sa voix toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

« Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ce serait du sarcasme ? Je savais pas que vous pouviez faire ça à Gryffondor. »

« On peut tout faire à Gryffondor. »

« Sauf vous envoyez en l'air. »

Harry eut un soupire agacé : ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il répugnait à le reconnaître, mais il avait besoin d'aide. Il était dans une impasse et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à en sortir seul. Il avait besoin d'un regard différent du sien, capable de percevoir ce qui se dérobait à lui. Malefoy était sa seule option, son unique chance de ne pas se ridiculiser aux yeux des Fils de Ptolémée en général, et de Bill en particulier.

« Tu t'en sors comment avec le feu ? » demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

« Bien », répondit Drago sans une seconde d'hésitation.

« Menteur. »

Cette affirmation catégorique, c'était du bluff bien sûr. Mais Harry espérait de tout cœur ne pas se tromper : si Malefoy rencontrait ne serait-ce que la moitié des difficultés qu'il rencontrait lui-même, alors il avait une chance de le convaincre.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Potter ? » demanda Malefoy semblant plus curieux que vraiment offensé.

« Je vais te le dire : parce que je galère. Je suis meilleur que toi, mais je galère. Donc, en toute logique, tu galères aussi. »

Un rire acide et moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Drago.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Si l'on m'avait dit que je verrais le jour où l'humble et généreux Harry Potter ferait preuve de présomption et d'arrogance, je crois bien que je ne l'aurais pas cru ! »

Ces mots sonnaient presque comme un compliment dans la bouche de Malefoy, pourtant ils firent plus de mal à Harry que bien des insultes. « Arrogance », il détestait ce mot ; ce mot que Rogue aimait tant à employer lorsqu'il parlait de son père. Harry n'était pas arrogant, il utilisait juste les armes qui seraient peut-être efficaces face à Malefoy. Mais à quoi bon cette comédie ?

« Laisse tomber, après tout si tu préfères qu'on se plante chacun de notre côté plutôt qu'on réussisse ensemble, y'a rien que je puisse faire. »

Sur ces mots, Harry s'était détourné de Malefoy et avait pris la direction du château. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que Drago l'interpela :

« Potter ! »

Harry s'immobilisa, et Drago vint se placer devant lui.

« Pour ton information tu n'es pas meilleur que moi. Tu es plus puissant, je te l'accorde. Mais le talent d'un sorcier ne se résume pas à la puissance de sa magie. Je comprends bien mieux la théorie que toi, je suis plus subtil, plus rusé, et j'ai plus de connaissances. »

« Donc, si par le plus grand des hasards, tu rencontrais des problèmes pour apprendre à manier ton élément, on peut supposer sans trop de risque que ce ne seraient pas les mêmes que les miens. On peut peut-être même se risquer à supposer que je pourrais t'aider à résoudre tes difficultés, et toi les miennes. »

« Je suppose. »

« Dommage que travailler avec moi soit totalement inconcevable pour toi. »

« Encore de l'ironie ? Deux fois en moins de dix minutes ; fais gaffe, Potter, tu vas te fouler le cerveau. »

Harry fit un mouvement pour partir, mais une fois encore Drago le retint :

« C'est bon, t'as gagné. Raconte-moi, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

0*0*0*0*0

C'est d'un pas de somnambule qu'Harry se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express ce matin-là. A peine avait-il pris place dans un compartiment avec Ron et Hermione, qu'il se sentit s'endormir. Il faut dire que la soirée de la veille avait été épuisante ; mais pas forcément pour les raisons qu'il avait imaginées.

Lorsque Malefoy avait suggéré qu'ils travaillent ensemble le soir même, Harry s'était attendu à vivre une nuit infernale, à essuyer sarcasme sur sarcasme, insulte sur insulte. Mais rien de tout cela. Au contraire, Malefoy était resté étrangement « professionnel ». Il avait été très silencieux et très distant.

Cette froideur avait agacé Harry. Elle lui avait rappelé son erreur sur la nature de l'élément de Malefoy. En l'observant ce soir-là, une fois encore il aurait juré par tous les dieux que son élément de prédilection était la terre. Et pourtant, il savait à présent que c'était faux. Il comprenait petit à petit qu'en réalité Drago Malefoy était pour lui une énigme apparemment insoluble, et ça l'agaçait. Pire : ça le frustrait.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait dû être satisfait : Malefoy avait été encore bien plus utile qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Merlin seul savait où il avait été pêcher toutes ces informations sur la maîtrise des éléments, mais en tout cas il s'y connaissait. Grâce à ses explications, Harry avait pu comprendre le fonctionnement réel du maniement des éléments, et il avait fait des progrès fulgurants en l'espace d'une nuit.

Certes, Malefoy avait été d'une impolitesse assez incroyable, ignorant ses questions, semblant presque oublier sa présence par moment, mais à tout prendre il avait quand même été relativement supportable. Harry avait beau se répéter cela, au final il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustré.

0*0*0*0*0

L'arrivée au Terrier avait été quelque peu mouvementée. En période de vacances scolaires, la maison des Weasley était toujours surpeuplée, et ces vacances-là ne faisaient pas exception. On se battit pour les chambres, pour la salle de bain, pour le menu du dîner, en bref pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Harry, déjà épuisé, s'empressa de fuir ces bruyants débats et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais à peine avait-il entrouvert la porte, que les bruits d'une dispute lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il s'apprêtait à battre en retraite lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans la conversation :

« Je ne te laisserais pas utiliser, Harry » disait une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'Arthur Weasley.

« Qui parle de l'utiliser ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Bill ! Je sais bien ce qu'ils veulent, les gens de ta secte ! »

« Secte ?! Parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, papa ! Je ne devrais même pas parler de ça avec toi. »

Bill fit probablement un pas pour s'éloigner, car Arthur s'exclama :

« Ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça, Bill ! Cette conversation n'est pas finie ! Promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas d'entraîner Harry dans ces histoires, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit Bill sans même chercher à voiler sa mauvaise foi.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je sais que c'est à cette période de l'année que vous essayez d'enrôler de nouveaux adeptes. Et je doute sérieusement que vous n'essayez pas d'embrigader Harry, après tout les gens l'admirent, le respectent, et vous êtes bien incapables de passer à côté d'une telle occasion d'augmenter encore un peu plus votre influence. Je n'ai pas réussi à t'empêcher de tomber entre les mains de ces gens, je ne laisserais pas la même chose arriver à Harry. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé de si grave exactement, papa ? »

« Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est qu'ils t'ont complètement lobotomisé. Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire. »

« Si, vas-y. Dis-moi, ça m'intéresse. »

« Très bien. Puisque tu le demandes. Tu n'as plus de morale propre, Bill, et tu ne le vois même pas. Il n'y a plus que leurs stupides règles, leur stupide code, tu ne réfléchis plus par toi-même, tu n'as plus aucun sens critique, tu avales tout ce qu'ils te racontent, tu fais tout ce qu'ils te disent. Tu en es arrivé à penser que leurs règles, leurs lois sont au-dessus de celles qui régissent notre pays. Tu les fais passer avant tout, y compris avant ta propre famille. »

« Tu comprends pas. Je suis désolé que tu penses comme ça, mais tu te trompes. »

« C'est toi qui te trompes, Bill. Tu es bien jeune encore. Tu ne sais pas à quelles dérives peut mener le fait de se croire au-dessus des lois. Ils vous font jurer le secret, comme ça vous ne pouvez parler à personne, il n'y a personne pour vous faire comprendre à quel point vous êtes mal guidés. C'est bien pratique. »

Harry avait lu que Les Fils de Ptolémée étaient détestés dans certains cercles, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé tant de ressentiment. M. Weasley, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un homme bon et sensé, semblait leur vouer une haine farouche, et ça le perturbait.

« Laisse Harry en dehors de tes histoires, Bill. Je te préviens, moi aussi j'ai des relations. Vous n'êtes pas aussi invulnérables que vous semblez le croire », ajouta Arthur.

« Menace autant que tu veux, ça ne change rien. Ce choix, c'est le choix d'Harry. »

0*0*0*0*0

Harry n'avait pas revu Bill depuis le jour de son arrivée au Terrier. Il n'avait visiblement fait qu'une apparition furtive dans la maison familiale et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de réitérer l'expérience. Personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange. Pourtant, Bill travaillait à Londres à présent et il aurait été facile pour lui de venir rendre visite à sa famille. Au cours des derniers jours, Harry avait tenté de sonder Ron, ainsi que les autres membres de la famille, mais n'avait guère obtenu d'information. Pourtant, mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Bill était-il vraiment brouillé avec son père ou ne s'agissait-il que d'une dispute ? Bill fuyait-il le Terrier ou était-il juste occupé ? Quelqu'un d'autre était-il au courant de son appartenance aux Fils de Ptolémée ? Et si cette personne existait, partageait-elle l'opinion de M. Weasley ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre relation avec Bill. Il réalisait qu'en très peu de temps il avait développé une grande admiration pour lui. Tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour apprendre à manier son élément, c'était pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il voulait qu'il le respecte, il voulait qu'il voie en lui quelqu'un digne de sa confiance, peut-être même de son amitié.

Harry comprenait maintenant combien Bill l'avait mis sous son influence, en l'espace de deux rencontres seulement. Son charisme l'avait séduit, son mystère l'avait troublé. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait demandé sans se poser de question, ou si peu. Oui, l'influence que Bill avait sur lui était déjà énorme, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, s'il devait s'y abandonner en toute confiance ou au contraire s'enfuir très loin. Tout dépendait des intentions véritables des Fils de Ptolémée… il en revenait toujours là.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand Hermione entra dans la chambre.

« Harry ? T'es tout seul ? Ca tombe bien, je voulais te parler. »

Il sentit une pointe d'angoisse l'envahir. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Hermione prenait ce ton sérieux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il sentait son regard presque continuellement posé sur lui. Elle avait senti le mystère et elle ne lâcherait pas avant de l'avoir percé.

« Je sais tout, Harry », dit-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

« Comment ça, tu sais tout ? » demanda Harry un accent de panique dans la voix.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Au début, je comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais l'air tellement ailleurs ces derniers temps. Pourquoi tu avais l'air tellement préoccupé. Surtout que d'habitude, quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu viens nous en parler à moi et à Ron. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose dont tu ne pouvais pas nous parler librement. »

Harry sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran. Qu'allaient dire les Fils de Ptolémée quand ils apprendraient qu'il avait déjà laissé s'éventer le secret de son appartenance à la société ?

« Après, j'ai repensé à Parvati » continua Hermione, « à la façon dont tu te comportes avec elle. D'un côté tu l'aimes bien, visiblement ; d'un autre côté t'as pas envie de sortir avec elle, c'est évident. »

Quel rapport entre les Fils de Ptolémée et Parvati ? se demanda Harry. Une lueur d'espoir réapparut : peut-être qu'elle n'était au courant de rien finalement…

« Et puis c'est quand on est arrivé ici que j'ai tout compris » reprit Hermione. « Toutes ces questions que tu poses tout le temps à propos de Bill. Ron ne vois peut-être rien, mais moi je sais bien qu'il y a une raison pour que tu t'intéresses tellement à lui… »

Cette fois, il était vraiment, vraiment très mal. Quoi que, il arriverait sans doute à faire jurer le secret à meilleure amie…

« Ecoute Hermione… »

« Non, Harry. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je veux juste que tu me parles. Tu es amoureux de Bill, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quoi ?

0*0*0*0*0

**Voilà ! Une petite review (même si je mérite pas !) *yeux de cocker***

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous devriez enfin entendre parler de l'épreuve d'initiation de Drago et de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé avec Lobo sur les bras ! Vous avez hâte j'espère !**

**A bientôt.**

**Messaline. **


	5. Chapter 5

****

********

Après un temps d'attente à la limite de l'indécence - croyez bien que j'en ai conscience - voilà la suite des "Fils de Ptolémée", en espérant que vous n'ayez pas complètement oublié le début!

  
**Bonne lecture!**

Les Fils de Ptolémée

V

Après moult hésitations, Harry avait finalement pris le parti de laisser Hermione à ses présomptions. Après tout, tant qu'elle croyait avoir percé le mystère, son véritable secret était en sécurité.

D'un autre côté, il était assez perturbé par les soupçons de son amie. Il était certes logique qu'Hermione se soit interrogée sur son intérêt soudain pour Bill, mais pourquoi était-elle arrivée justement à cette conclusion ? Son attitude vis-à-vis des filles était-elle si suspecte ? Avait-elle cru percevoir quelque chose chez lui ? C'étaient ces questions qui le tenaient éveillé, qui le faisaient se tourner et se retourner dans le petit lit d'appoint qu'il occupait dans la chambre de Ron.

Il allait finalement sombrer dans le sommeil, quand Hedwige – qui passait d'ordinaire la nuit dehors, à chasser – entra par la fenêtre entr'ouverte dans un bruissement d'ailes, un petit morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte.

« Descends à la cuisine, maintenant », disait le parchemin. Même si Harry n'avait pas rapidement appris à reconnaître l'écriture de Bill, le style de la missive aurait suffit à lui en dénoncer l'auteur, ce style expéditif, autoritaire, presque cassant qui lui donnait parfois des envies puériles de désobéissance. Malgré la mauvaise humeur que lui causait la brusquerie épistolaire de Bill, Harry sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible.

Sans surprise, Bill l'attendait, installé à la table de la cuisine, un thé fumant devant lui.

- Assieds-toi, Harry. Tu veux du thé ?

La cuisine était à peine éclairée, seule une lampe à pétrole – objet moldu qui faisait la fierté d'Arthur – brillait sur la lourde table de bois. La pénombre donnait à la scène une certaine solennité. Cela agaça Harry : en quoi un peu plus de lumière aurait été gênante ? Pourquoi ce constant besoin de mise en scène ?

- Non merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Son ton avait probablement été un peu plus sec que la normale car Bill l'avait regardé avec étonnement.

- Je vais tester ta connaissance du code moral des Fils de Ptolémée. Tu es prêt ?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. De toutes façons, c'était une question rhétorique et il le savait bien.

Les questions se succédèrent pendant près de trois quarts d'heure. Harry y répondit avec d'autant plus de facilité que beaucoup portaient sur l'organisation de la société, organisation que Drago lui avait réexpliquée en détail. Quant aux questions de pure morale, il lui avait suffit de se fier à sa logique pour y répondre avec justesse.

- Bien, c'est très bien, dit finalement Bill.

Harry s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher quand son aîné l'arrêta.

- Reste là deux minutes.

Bill regarda Harry quelques secondes, une expression légèrement suspicieuse sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu agis bizarrement ce soir.

- Bizarrement ?

- Tu n'es pas directement insolent, mais tout ça a l'air de te fatiguer. Si tu as changé d'avis, tu es libre d'interrompre ton initiation quand tu veux, tu le sais. Mais dans ce cas, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter… enfin, je crois pas.

- Mais tu as des doutes ?

Harry, fatigué de ressasser ses soupçons sans pouvoir s'en ouvrir à personne, se décida à parler franchement à Bill.

- Evidemment que je doute. Ca te surprends ? Vous n'expliquez rien et vous attendez de moi que je fasse ce que vous dites aveuglément. Comment savoir si vos intentions sont honnêtes ?

- Le code…

- Votre code est plein de jolies phrases qui ne disent rien, coupa Harry, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Plein de belles idées, et c'est tout. Ca prouve rien du tout. Et même, il y a certaines choses là-dedans qui ont l'air correctes d'abord, mais qui en fait sont choquantes quand on y pense bien. Comme cette histoire d'entre-aide et de protection. Ca s'applique vraiment dans tous les cas ? Imaginons que je devienne Auror, si un de mes frère commet un délit, je devrais le couvrir ?

Bill ne parut pas embarrassé par la question, il répondit aussitôt avec beaucoup d'assurance :

- Toute faute commise par un frère est jugée par Le Tribunal de Ptolémée.

Cette phrase toute prête, pour ainsi dire récitée, énerva Harry.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Si on prend un autre exemple : je deviens chef d'entreprise. Une grande entreprise, disons. Je dois engager quelqu'un, j'ai deux candidats, l'un est un frère, l'autre non. J'ai le devoir de choisir mon frère ?

- Harry, dit Bill en sourpirant, ce sont des hypothèses tout ça.

Bill semblait tenir les remarques d'Harry pour de menus détails, mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas démonter, il voulait des réponses. Il insista :

- Et toi, à Gringott, tu as déjà fait engager un de tes frères ?

- Un de mes frères m'a fait engager là-bas, répondit Bill presque avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne. Pas que chez les Fils de Ptolémée. Les gens font engager leur cousin, leur beau-frère. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'après il ne faut pas faire ses preuves. Je suis bon dans mon travail, qu'on m'ait aidé ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est comme aider un membre de sa famille, un ami. Si un jour Ron vient te voir en te demandant de l'aide pour obtenir un job, si tu le crois compétent pour ce job, tu l'enverrais balader ?

- Non, admit l'adolescent, évidemment non.

Bill parut satisfait, mais Harry, lui, avait encore des doutes.

- Mais il n'y a pas que le piston. Il y a des gens qui parlent de corruption.

Bill poussa un soupire agacé, puis, d'un ton presque accusateur, demanda :

- Tu as parlé à mon père ?

- Non, j'ai parlé à personne, s'indigna Harry. C'est pas mon genre de pas tenir mes promesses. Mais je me suis renseigné, j'ai lu des choses…

Le silence s'installa, Bill paraissait gêné. Finalement il dit :

- Ecoute Harry, quand un de nos frères a des ennuis, on l'aide. Par tous les moyens. Ca fait partie des règles. Et après, si on considère qu'il a commis une faute…

- Le Tribual de Ptolémée, je sais.

- On protège nos frères tant qu'on les juge digne de protection. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un passe-droit à vie.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Les explications de Bill étaient assez convainquantes. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose lui échappait toujours.

- Vous parlez d' « oeuvrer pour le bien commun », mais où est-ce que vous étiez pendant la guerre ? demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous, moi compris, faisions partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette organisation-là avait pour but directe et unique de lutter contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas le genre de question dont s'occupe Les Fils de Ptolémée.

- Mais de quoi s'occupent exactement Les Fils de Ptolémée, Bill ?

Le jeune homme prit une seconde de réflexion, puis dit :

- On essaie de travailler au progrès de l'humanité.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'un ton on ne peut plus sardonique :

- Merci beaucoup, tout de suite, tout s'éclaire.

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi, répondit Bill d'un ton sec. Je devrais même pas te parler de ça à ce stade de ton initiation alors épargne-moi les sarcasmes.

Une expression contrite apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Satisfait, Bill poursuivit :

- Ecoute, il y a très longtemps que les sorciers ont abandonné toute forme de religion, toute forme de spiritualité. Ils ont perdu leur lien avec la nature. Et à cause de ça, ils n'ont plus de vision universelle et atemporelle du monde. Il n'y a plus que leur petit coin de terre et le temps de leur petite vie qui existe à leurs yeux. Ils commettent injustices sur injustices et ils ne le voient même plus, parce qu'ils sont devenus trop orgueilleux. Les mages noirs sont loin d'être les seuls fous de notre monde, Harry. Ce monde est devenu si injuste. Notre but, le seul, est d'y ramener un peu de sagesse.

- Et dans les faits, Bill. Ca se traduit comment dans les faits ?

- D'abord par un travail sur soi. D'amélioration de soi. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le monde extérieur, disons juste que l'on tente de réparer ce qui nous semble être les plus grandes injustices de notre société. Discrètement.

- Magiquement ?

- Pas seulement. Avoir des relations, de l'influence n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Ce sont des outils dangereux, je te l'accorde, mais utiles quand on les emploie avec sagesse.

- Et où étiez-vous quand Sirius a été emprisonné injustement à Azkaban ?

Bill eut un sourire navré, puis dit avec une infinie douceur :

- Personne ne se doutait de son innocence, Harry. Si on avait eu l'intime conviction qu'il était innocent…

- Vous auriez fait quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Il restèrent là, en silence, plusieurs minutes durant.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, dit finalement Harry.

Bill hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Ta prochaine épreuve aura lieu dimanche prochain, dit-il. Rendez-vous à 22h, près de la Cabane Hurlante. Si tu ne présentes pas, on considérera que tu as choisi de renoncer. C'est à toi de voir.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry avait quitté le Terrier dans un état de confusion extrême. Il ne savait décidément plus à quoi s'en tenir concernant les Fils de Ptolémée. Par ailleurs, son retour à Poudlard lui apportait de nouvelles préoccupations : il fallait gérer les avances de Parvati, qui se faisaient plus précises depuis qu'il lui avait donné l'espoir d'être appréciée en retour, mais aussi les assauts d'Hermione qui semblait déterminée à le pousser à la confidence.

C'est en pensant à elles deux qu'il se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande. Quasiment résolu à inviter Parvati à sortir juste avant les vacances, il doutait à présent. Hermione avait marqué un point en lui faisant remarquer son manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de sortir avec la jeune indienne. Certes, elle était migonne, gentille, pas bête, ils s'entendaient assez bien, mais quelque chose manquait : la fébrilité, l'excitation, et même la pointe d'angoisse censés accompagner les relations naissantes. Toute cette histoire semblait bien trop « sage ».

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry fut surpris de pas être accueilli par un sévère « Tu es en retard, Potter. » Pourtant il l'était, en retard. Mais c'est sans impatience que Malefoy l'attendait. Assis dans un fauteuil, Lobo pelotonné contre lui, il lisait. Trop absorbé par sa lecture, il n'avait pas même remarqué qu'Harry était arrivé et les observait. C'était un charmant tableau, paisible et touchant, que formaient le maître et le chien. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, ce fut Lobo qui trahit sa présence d'un petit jappement. « Peu importe la répugnance de Malefoy à posséder un animal de compagnie moldu », songea Harry, « il doit au moins lui reconnaître cet avantage : il signale la présence des étrangers plus sûrement qu'une alarme. »

- Ah, Potter. Bonsoir.

- Salut. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry eut droit à un haussement d'épaules et à une moue indifférente.

- Et ton test sur le code, ça a été ? insista Harry.

- Oui, répondit Drago.

Il avait visiblement décidé d'adopter la même attitude que la dernière fois : pas d'insultes, pas de plaisanteries douteuses, mais pas non plus d'amabilité inutile. Juste du travail, de l'application, de la concentration. Cela énervait Harry : être traité en parfait étranger était presque pire que d'être traité en parasite. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux depuis qu'il était entré.

- Bon on devrait s'y mettre, dit Drago en se levant. On reprend là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois, d'accord ?

- La dernière fois on s'est occupé que de mes problèmes, c'est peut être mieux si on s'intéresse aux tiens, non ? Je veux dire, tu m'as tellement aidé, c'est mon tour. C'était le marché.

Drago hésita une seconde, puis dit :

- Laissons tomber mes problèmes. Je pense pas que ça serve à grand chose d'en parler.

- Merci pour la confiance, ironisa Harry.

Drago soupira.

- Bon, si tu penses que t'as pas besoin de moi, je te laisse. J'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Drago prit le chemin de la sortie, Lobo sur ses talons. La salle avait pris des allures de gymnase. Ce n'était qu'un grand espace assez vide : deux fauteuils formaient le seul mobilier. Rien d'extravagant, assurément. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à la pièce dont ils auraient besoin, Drago était visiblement loin de déborder d'enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, c'était l'évidence même. Alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et lui lança avec colère :

- Attends, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là ? Tu m'as aidé pour pouvoir en tirer avantage, non ? Alors pourquoi tu te casses avant que je t'ai aidé ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Drago se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, répondit-il. J'te l'ai dit, on n'est pas fait pour se comprendre.

- Tu veux pas que je te vois galérer, c'est ça ? C'est dingue ce que tu peux être orgueilleux ! Moi je t'ai montré, t'as bien vu que j'y arrivais pas. J'en ai pas fait en drame.

Drago respira profondément, comme s'il faisait d'incommensurables efforts pour garder son calme. D'une voix qui se voulait posée, mais qui malgré ses efforts tremblait d'agacement, il dit :

- Et une fois de plus, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque. Essaie pas de m'analyser, c'est juste ridicule. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on devrait pas essayer de discuter tous les deux. Au pire on s'engueule, au mieux c'est un dialogue de sourd.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai droit à tant de silence et de réponses monosyllabiques ?

- Je fais en sorte que ça reste cordial, je pensais que tu apprécierais.

- Bah non, j' « apprécie » pas ! lança le Gryffondor. Je préfère encore quand on s'engueule.

- Eh ben pas moi ! s'exclama Drago.

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise. Puis, tout animosité ayant disparu son ton, il demanda :

- T'aimes pas quand on s'engueule ? Je croyais que ça t'amusais.

- Bah tu te trompais, répliqua Drago avec agressivité. Encore. Quelle surprise !

- Pourquoi tu me cherches alors ?

Drago l'interrogea du regard.

- Fais pas l'innocent, reprit le Gryffondor, c'est toujours toi qui commences nos bagarres. Tu dis que ça t'amuse pas, alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves, c'est tout. Je suis implusif, c'est illégal ?

- Non, répondit calmement Harry. C'est juste que c'est vraiment pas l'image que j'ai de toi.

Malefoy eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je sais : « terre ». L'élément sec par excellence. Tu crois que j'ai autant de contrôle sur moi-même, hein ? Pour un peu, je serais flatté.

Le silence s'installa. Drago n'avait plus l'air de vouloir partir. Lobo s'était allongé à ses pieds. Harry se serait bien baissé pour le caresser, ça lui aurait donné contenance, mais il avait appris sa leçon la dernière fois : le chiot n'appréciait pas le contact des étrangers.

- Tu vois, on arrive à parler, dit finalement Harry. Je dis pas que c'est pas un peu mouvementé, mais on s'est pas encore tapé dessus.

- C'est parce que je prends sur moi, Potter. T'as pas idée à quel point la tentation est forte. Cette façon de te mêler de ma vie, de jouer au bon « frère » désintéressé, tu peux pas imaginer comme ça m'énerve.

- Pour l'instant, le seul qui joue au « frère désintéressé », c'est toi. C'est toi qui m'aides « gratuitement ». Alors pourquoi tu m'expliques pas ton problème avec le feu, avant que tu perdes complètement patience.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il hésitait visiblement. Il fixait Harry, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses motivations réelles.

- Ok, dit-il finalement.

Harry eut un franc sourire.

- Le truc, expliqua Drago, c'est que tes à problèmes à toi étaient faciles à résoudre. C'était juste des problèmes techniques : tu savais pas comment t'y prendre exactement. Moi c'est différent.

Malefoy avait dit ça d'un ton sombre. C'était bizarre, il avait l'air presque triste.

- Comment ça ?

- Moi, je sais ce que je dois faire, et ça marche. C'est juste qu'à un moment je bloque, ma magie ne peut pas en faire plus. Je peux pas aller plus loin. Je crois pas qu'il y ait de solution…

- Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est pas vraiment le feu, ton élément ?

- Sérieusement, Potter ? lança Drago avec emportement. Tu crois vraiment que tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même ?

- Ok, désolé. Rappelle toi : self-control ! Bon, pourquoi tu me montres pas où tu en es ? Après on verra.

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Alors, la démonstration commença. Drago fit naître du bout de sa baguette trois flammes d'une trentaine de centimètres qu'il envoya voler dans les airs. De sa baguette, il les maniait avec dextérité. Il les faisait se croiser, s'entremêler, se resséparer ; c'était un véritable ballet de lumière. Pendant plusieurs minutes Harry regarda, fasciné. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

- C'est pas mal, dit Harry.

- C'est nul. Je peux pas faire des flammes plus grandes, ni mêmes maintenir celles de cette taille plus longtemps. Je pourrais pas contrôler un vrai feu : ni le déclencher, ni encore moins l'arrêter. Ce que je fais là, c'est tout juste bon à impressionner une fille, vraiment pas digne des Fils de Ptolémée. Je comprends pas pourquoi ça marche pas, je fais tout comme il faut pourtant.

Drago n'avait pas regardé Harry en disant cela. Le regard perdu dans le vide, une moue découragée sur les lèvres, les soucils légèrement froncés, il était l'image même de l'abbattement. L'attention que les Fils de Ptolémée lui avait portée était très importante à ses yeux, Harry l'avait déjà remarqué le premier soir. Soudain, sa volonté de l'aider redoubla.

- Peut-être que tu réfléchis trop, dit-il. Ce que tu as appris doit faire partie de toi, tu dois l'utiliser d'instinct, sans y penser trop. Comme un acteur.

Au début, il apprend son texte, il le récite. Mais à un moment il doit arrêter de réciter pour devenir le personnage, tu vois ? Son texte ne doit plus être son texte, mais les paroles qui lui viennent naturellement. Laisse la magie faire ce qu'elle a à faire naturellement, continue à la contrôler mais en lui laissant un peu plus de liberté.

Pendant le petit discours d'Harry, les regards des deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés pour ne plus se lâcher. Le Gryffondor avait eu l'impression que Malefoy avait écouté chacune de ses paroles avec une très grande attention. Malrgé tout, il y avait encore une pointe d'ironie dans la voix du Serpentard lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je suppose que ça coûte rien d'essayer.

************

TBC...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

**A bientôt. **

**Messaline.**


End file.
